


出轨游戏（24）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（24）

第二十四章

“你在逗我？”王耀接住阿尔抛过来的头盔，调高音调摆出副难以置信的表情。

“触地得分！宝贝！”阿尔赞叹，“事实胜于雄辩，虽然抱歉，但要说实话，因为在此前我的确对你履历上跑锋的经历抱有怀疑态度。”

“机车？”王耀摊手，“你是认真的？”

“不喜欢？”阿尔挑起眉头。

“他妈的，赞透了！”王耀舔舔嘴唇，眼角眉梢都是小男孩似的喜悦，“每个男人的梦想，不是吗。”

“这有点让人失望。”

“什么？”

“虽然我明白这辆哈雷很拉风，但亲爱的，陪你在床上消磨整天的可是我。”

“也许这证明你该更加把劲。”王耀坏笑，“通常情况下这都是由发动机引起的小毛病。”

“在洗手台上是你要求休战的。”阿尔歪歪头。

“但不能否认是你先到的。”王耀说。“20分钟，不多不少，你不能太强求自己。”

“拍录像是我这辈子做的最明智的决定。”阿尔说，“你床上床下简直判若两人。”

“哦，那你喜欢哪个？”

“都爱。”

“说实话。”王耀扯住阿尔的机车外套，擒住他的双唇。

“都爱。”阿尔在王耀的唇间吐气，“无论你穿不穿衣服，我都只想操翻你。”

“你知道你在床上没赢过。”

“赢？不，我只要能让你高潮迭起就行。”

“说得像你没爽过。”

“爽哭了，王耀，我就是爱你这点，这应该算什么，是不是就你所说的双赢？”

“嘿，听着，如果你让我载你，我保证你也会见识点新花样。”

“我不记得我们还有什么姿势没做过。”阿尔蹙眉，“你不同意B字搭桥——”

“那个别想。”王耀双手环胸，窗格纹三件套，温文尔雅中又透着些狡诈，“你猜不到的。”

“护士装？还是说你突然想开了，愿意在半公开场合跟我来一发？”

“都不是。”王耀说，“任何公开或半公开场合性交都是不道德。”

“我果然没看错。”

“什么？”

“你就是那种家里随便搞，出外面就对性害羞的像只鹌鹑。”

“你才像鹌鹑。”王耀反驳。“另外，我对性并不尴尬。”

“哦，忘记了，更衣室。”阿尔觊觎，“道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽，怪不得你不喜欢亚瑟，在性格方面你们简直是孪生——口是心非，傲娇得要命。”

“我看你不怎么愿意过安生日子。”王耀单手插兜，挑眉歪头，“不如我们今天晚上就分房睡——”

“停。”阿尔急忙打断，他双脚支住地面，揽过王耀的肩，颇具讨好意味的给了小个子男人一个吻，“小混蛋，你载我。”

“成交。”王耀说。

“等一下。”阿尔制止王耀的‘盖章’行为，“见识新花样也必须归于此项合同。”

“没问题。”

“绝不是空头支票？”

“跑到了和尚跑不了庙。”王耀微笑，握住阿尔的后颈，让他们的双唇揉叠在一起。

刚落过小雨，昏黄的灯光映在湿漉漉柏油马路上，一片温暖的波光粼粼。落日余晖能让路易十六的断头台沾染温情，现在看来同色系的路灯也能，阿尔舍不得闭眼睛，而是守财奴似攥住每分每秒，偷偷窥探正与他唇齿缠绵的王耀——令人着迷的原罪和奇妙无辜的情欲。

人类能私自占有海洋中的神秘人鱼吗？即便是以爱之名。

“别用那种眼神看我。”王耀灼伤般的退后，他让阿尔的目不转睛盯得有些不好意思，害羞？这感觉真奇怪，毕竟他们可是什么都做了。

“抱歉。”阿尔说，他低下头，错开目光。

“为什么那样看我？”王耀踢走脚边的小碎石头。

“你知道太美好的东西不是虚假就是易碎。”

“你觉得我是假的？”王耀停顿。

“我不知道。”阿尔说，“我不知道。”

“要怎么你才能有安全感。”

“你从不说爱，一次都没。”

“爱不是用嘴说的。”

“可是你应该说。”

“真的假的都行吗？”

“不，欺骗是比任何犯罪都令人恶心行径。”

“任何？”

“任何。”

“我爱你。”告白来的如此突然，阿尔几乎以为那是自己的幻听，鉴于他最近总是产生幻觉，诸如美国队长是九头蛇潜伏多年的卧底之类。王耀咬住舌尖，双颊绯红，他快30了，但此刻却笨拙的像个情  
窦初开的傻姑娘。

“再说一次。”阿尔舔舔嘴唇。

“不。”王耀摇摇头，捏住头盔的手指节泛白。阿尔说得没错，王耀在某些事上的确懦弱得像只鹌鹑，不过不是性，而是爱。他没对凯撒说过，也没对燕子表白，更没有对伊万坦诚。不知道为什么。全心全意的和盘托出总是让他手足无措，像赤身裸体被弃于众目睽睽。

“你爱我？”

“你听见了。”

“那再说一次。”

“不。”

阿尔看着王耀抿紧的唇线，不知道为什么就是有种他下一秒就会哭出来的错觉。阿尔伸出食指揉按王耀的嘴唇，撬开他咬合的牙关。“别用这样的表情，这只能让我更对你难以自拔。”

“你爱我吗？”王耀说。

“我说过无数次。”

“撒谎。”

“你在这里。”阿尔将王耀的手按在自己的胸口，“我说过我不懂爱，但我知道你在这里，比什么都重要，比什么都让我在意。”

“巧舌如簧的骗子都活该下地狱。”

“那又有什么不能。”阿尔轻轻吻住王耀无名指处的戒指，“只要你在。”

夜晚的佛罗伦萨是座容易诱使年轻人坠入爱河的城市，王耀惊慌茫然，别过头去看街尾，可不知何时，那竟然被一对深情拥吻的青年情侣占领了。

女孩脚边掉了本厚书，泥水弄脏了扉页，但它设计精美的绿封皮上仍然清晰可见百花大教堂和一行秀丽的花体英文——《看得见风景的房间》，E•M•福斯特的经典之作，俗套的爱情小说，但就是圣经般的存在，无数青年男女在它指引下来到这里，就是为了想找寻属于自己的露西或者乔治。

“爱情是每个年代都经久不衰的时尚。”阿尔看向王耀视线的方向，他心情大好忍不住露出灿烂的笑容。

“哦，那你就是为了追赶时髦。”王耀挑眉。

“庸人才热爱媚俗，但我绝不盲从旁人。”阿尔湛蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮，他挺起机车夹克下的胸膛，昂着的下巴骄傲的不可一世，“我爱既我爱，我本身即是潮流所向。”

“英雄史观在社会主义阵营可并不走俏。”

“真理不屑迎合，马克思也曾流亡。”

阿尔桀骜难驯，他骨血里领袖天赋让王耀觉得难以忍受的同时又不可避免的被其深深吸引，换句话来说就是阿尔的确魅力四射，并且在任何方面都足以与他匹敌。世间难求高山流水一知音，同理，旗鼓相当的对手也是这样。

冲吧。

王耀载着阿尔在繁华的街头飞驰，崭新头盔上倒映着的灯红酒绿和车水马龙，这般不真切的梦幻仿佛是出自某部恋爱电影的片段，疯癫的罗曼蒂克式狂想。哈雷引擎独具魅力的轰鸣如同发怒的怪兽，在午夜咆哮着厮杀。王耀和机车这两者都让阿尔的肾上腺素飙到了一个新高点，他血液沸腾，热情高涨。

冲吧！

阿尔抱紧王耀的腰，忍不住在内心低声嘶吼。

去他妈的金钱和权利，就让我们来重新规则这个世界。

++++++

阿尔停好机车，牵着王耀的走进大厅，比起家宴这不如说更像一场圈内的酒会，阿尔注意到几个跟他相好过的年轻女孩正聚在吧台旁叽叽喳喳。

“嗨！阿尔。”其中最出挑那个棕发姑娘朝他挥挥手，深V吊带裙，美背一览无余。

“嘿。”阿尔吞下脱口而出的甜心，绞尽脑汁的回忆这姑娘的名字，“朱莉？”

“听说你结婚了。”女孩亲昵的伸出手去拍阿尔的肩头，“哦，你穿夹克的样子真帅。”

“谢谢。”阿尔后退，揽过王耀的肩头，“我丈夫。”

“哦。”棕发姑娘愣了下，将杯子放回侍者的托盘，她紧张的抬手摸过鼻尖，不知道该说些什么掩饰刚才明显的调情。

“王耀。”王耀友好的握握朱莉的手，假装没看出来她的尴尬。

“你们也参加了读书小组？”朱莉松了口气。

“我丈夫和瓦尔加斯是校友。”阿尔说。

“怪不得。”朱莉耸耸肩，她回身朝人群中某个花枝乱颤的女酒鬼扬扬下巴。“那你们肯定认识她了？”

“谁？”王耀盯了会女人的背影，突然露出醍醐灌顶的神情。

“看你一副见了鬼的样子，你肯定知道她是谁。”朱莉身体前倾，饱含深意的坏笑，“虽然我不想这么说，但瑞秋布莱恩就是彻头彻尾婊子一个。”没等两人做出反应，朱莉又接着说下去，“珍妮说，艾玛  
告诉她，凯蒂在报社的娱记朋友看见，布莱恩在厕所给她的助理打飞机。”

“可是瑞秋的助理是个穿裙子的。”王耀啼笑皆非的看了眼瑞秋身边拘谨害羞的姑娘。

“有假玩具。”朱莉随手捞起一杯香槟饮尽，看样子她也没离酩酊大醉差多远，“就是蕾丝边专门用来把裤裆塞的满满当当的那玩意。”

王耀干笑两声，接过阿尔递过来的酒杯啜饮。

“王耀！王耀！”人群中的瑞秋转过身兴奋的朝王耀挥挥胳膊，她喝大了，双颊酡红几乎和身上的短裙抹胸前缀满的亮片一个颜色。

“我先撤了。”朱莉吐吐舌头，在她嘴里的贱人到达之前赶紧溜之大吉。

“这是你丈夫。”瑞秋仔细打量阿尔，忍不住打了个酒嗝，“哦，抱歉。”她捂住嘴唇，定定心神。

“你什么时候到的？”王耀问。

“不知道，可能是今早吧。”瑞秋吞下半杯香槟把嗝压下去，“我一觉醒来就在比萨机场了，莉莉说凯撒邀请我来这做客，哦，管他妈谁邀请我做客，只要不是做鸡就行。”瑞秋被自己粗俗的笑话逗乐了，“做鸡，哦，做鸡，哦这词语真他妈有意思。”

“你醉了。”王耀伸手扶住瑞秋。

“没，没醉。”瑞秋大幅度的使劲摆手，她用酒气熏天的嘴巴凑紧王耀做出耳语的动作，但她的声音却大的惊人，“你丈夫长得不比凯撒差，但就是太嫩了，太嫩了，跟大学没毕业的小兔崽子似的。”

“年轻精力旺盛啊，阿姨。”阿尔坏心眼的逗弄喝醉的瑞秋。

“你不懂。”瑞秋在鼻尖前摆摆食指。“你还是个毛头小子。”

“懂什么？”

“粉单。”瑞秋把脑袋垂下去，陷入自己的世界。

“粉单？”王耀也忍不住发声询问。

“老娘他妈靠自己买了条船！”瑞秋突然拔高声音，她攥住王耀的衣领，“破产破他妈蛋，老娘靠自己买了条船！我要把钱全部转到瑞士去！老娘他妈靠自己买了条船！我要开着船去瑞士！去津巴布韦！去刚果——”

“抱歉。”瑞秋晃过神，意识到自己的失态，她压低声音将理智拉回到交谈上，“王耀，恭喜。”

“你应该回房间休息。”王耀朝她身后的助理招招手。

 

“我是清醒的。”瑞秋将脸埋进王耀的衣襟。

“可是你的控制力为零。”王耀说，“回房间睡一觉，别到处说会让自己明天无地自容的蠢话。”

“让人无地自容的才不是蠢话。”

“耍酒疯总比赤裸的真相来得容易。”

“可有些话我必须当面告诉你才能心安。”

“什么？”

“你先让这毛头小子走开。”瑞秋站直身体，揩揩发红的鼻头，她的眼圈也泛起浅粉。

“没什么是他不可以知道的。”王耀拿过瑞秋手里的空酒杯， “说吧。”

“别恨我，王耀，求求你别恨我。”瑞秋捋捋耳边碎发，用手掌按住红扑扑的脸颊深呼吸，“我当时就是嫉妒，我——”

“和你没关系。”王耀说。

“你知道？”瑞秋错愕。

“偷走封信并不能改变任何走向，蝴蝶效应只存在于电影中。”

“你知道凯撒给你写了什么？”

“无所谓，我不想知道。”王耀说，“过去了就该让它过去。”

“凯撒——”

“去睡吧。”王耀截断瑞秋，将她交给她的助理。

“如果你后悔了，随时给我电话，王耀。”瑞秋从助理的手包里掏出名片塞进王耀的衣兜，她小孤女般可怜兮兮的抽抽鼻子，托昂贵防水化妆品的福，那精致未花的妆容终于为瑞秋找回些华尔街高管的干练与体面，“相信我，你会需要的。”

“谢谢。”王耀没有辩驳，他朝瑞秋挥挥手，目送她从酒厅的后门离开。

“你会给她打电话吗？”阿尔问。

“你想吗？”

“不想。”

王耀将名片塞进阿尔手中的酒杯里，然后夺过来一饮而尽。“亲爱的，祝我们新婚快乐。”

“新婚快乐。”阿尔吻住王耀唇边的未干的酒渍。

我感受到它就在我的指间

我察觉到它也在我的足边

爱就在我身边

这感觉愈加强烈

它写在风中

如影随形

如果你发自肺腑的深爱

++++++

“哦，抱歉。”夏娃从人群中挤过来，她新染了黑发，改良版旗袍开到臀线，优雅又不失性感。和其他在场的男人一样，王耀和阿尔都不由自主的将目光落在她肌肉均匀的长腿上，那实在是艺术品。

“新裙子。”夏娃得意的在他们面前转个圈，随意摆出模特经常在T上做出的掐腰姿势，然后她前倾拍拍王耀的肩，露出狡黠的笑容。“漂亮吗？说起来这条裙子的灵感还是你给我的。”

“东方风情。”阿尔注意到黑裙角的下面是大片的锈红。

“还有我自己的元素。”夏娃歪歪头，抚住自己的胸口，她的乳沟在大片纱与蕾丝的搭配下若隐若现，仔细观察还能找到在锁骨的位置绣着的两条精美的龙图腾。她的腰线掐的很准，再蹬双经典的黑绒面红底鞋，饶是谁也不愿意错过此等美景。

“本来说好在家里下厨，但我突然记起今天轮到我组织读书俱乐部的酒会，我本来想通知她们改天，但是你知道——”

“没关系。”王耀朝夏娃举杯表示理解，然后不吝赞美的说，“你是我看过把旗袍穿得最独具风韵的漂亮姑娘。”

“谢谢。”夏娃心情愉悦，友好的与王耀碰杯，“我能请你跳支舞作为赔罪吗？”

“当然可以。”王耀停顿了下，然后立刻反应过来。他放下酒杯的时候，忍不住瞥了眼阿尔的脸色。阿尔举杯抿酒，他的蓝眼睛藏在镜片后，耐人寻味。

“别这么小气。”夏娃用指尖点点阿尔的肩，“我又不会偷走你丈夫。”

“你当然偷不走。”阿尔放下酒杯，自信朝夏娃露齿微笑。

“哦。”夏娃挑眉，她不服输的劲头又像小火苗一样重新燃起来。夏娃扶住王耀的肩，拉过他的手揽住自己的细腰走到舞池中央。夏娃朝钢琴旁边微胖的中年妇人打了个俏皮的响指。

“爱丽佩里？”王耀睁大双眼，他几乎不敢相信那是他少年时代最迷恋的女歌手。

“我邀请来的好朋友。”夏娃说，她站定摆好手臂，等待爱丽唱出自己最喜欢的那首老歌，“你喜欢她？”

“她有把好嗓子，并且年轻的时候身材和海报女郎不相上下，我们那个时代的男学生都喜欢她。”

“她有过属于自己的好时候。”夏娃眨巴眨巴眼睛，“可是生完孩子，她的生涯就算结束了。”

“你觉得她不该生孩子？”

“反正我不会。”夏娃向前一步贴近王耀，她呼出的香气几乎是贴面拂过王耀的双唇，“我只要尽情享受性就行了。”夏娃抬起孩子般明亮的眼睛，“你说呢？”

“要我说，就算是老友，如果凯撒发现我勾引他老婆，他也会毫不留情的将我踹进泳池。”王耀不着痕迹的向后撤，调笑的把夏娃的赤裸引诱压下去。

“你怕了？”夏娃舔舔嘴唇，再次逼近，她的神情就像一只被极具侵略性的母豹，咄咄逼人又美艳无比。

“没错。”王耀示弱，期待这种令人发指的懦弱表现能让夏娃对自己失去兴趣。

“可我不怕。”夏娃识破王耀的诡计，她将双臂搭上王耀的脖颈，随着爱丽低哑干净的嗓音摇摆起身姿。爱丽选唱的是一首马文盖伊的老歌《let’s get it on》，相对于浑厚的男声，爱丽的声音更显女性  
的柔和，但又不至于单薄到撑不住整首歌的气场，她唱功了得，实在是场耳朵的饕餮盛宴。

“她唱的真好，不是吗？”夏娃的在王耀怀里转了个圈，她的双臂再一次搭在王耀的肩头。她天生就是个舞者，每个动作都完成的优美有力。王耀勉强跟上，说实话，夏娃的确诱人，可绝非王耀的菜。  
王耀知道在这个舞池里有多少男人嫉妒他能和此等尤物同舞，或许他再年轻些的时候也会将此视作殊荣，但绝不是现在。王耀不蠢，他能看出来夏娃为什么勾引他，无非是出于对凯撒的挑衅，而这种被视作战利品的感受着实让他不舒服。

夏娃将王耀的不适归因于他对舞步的生疏和亚洲人特有的矜持，“跟着我走，相信我，我是个好舞蹈老师。”夏娃说，她尽量减少王耀的动作，然后承担了大部分，她的舞姿柔媚，举手投足间皆是风情。

热恋、亲昵、缠绵。夏娃用肢体向其他人讲述着悱恻的爱情故事，她动作深情，几乎能让人错以为她才是和王耀最登对的恋人。

阿尔饮尽最后一杯酒，将杯子放回侍者的托盘。他欣赏夏娃，并且一定程度上因为她足够漂亮而愿意显得彬彬有礼，但这可不代表他允许这小妞肆无忌惮的挖自己墙角。他递给侍者小费，然后耳语交谈，要求他去请乐队换首曲子。

爱丽看见《You never can tell》的歌名时，忍不住笑出声。她远远看着这个在一群西装革履里一枝独秀的机车夹克男孩，做出了个难以置信的摊手动作。没错，就是这首。阿尔打出OK的手势。  
他等上曲终了，在众人为夏娃鼓掌停息的时候，走到王耀身边。

“玩的开心吗？”阿尔动手脱掉王耀的外套。

“你不会嫉妒得想在这办了他吧？”夏娃也被阿尔突然的动作搞晕了。

“你情色片看多了。”阿尔回过头将小马甲递给夏娃，“帮个忙。”

“真的？”王耀在听到歌曲前奏的时候，忍不住扶额，他的双颊略微有些红，显然是想到什么不可言说的秘密。

“把鞋脱了。”阿尔扯下王耀的领带，一同递给夏娃，“我会让你见识下什么是真正的默契。”

“你赢不了我。”夏娃对阿尔的在意非常兴奋，“我得过奖。”

“那就看看。”

“拭目以待。”夏娃耸耸肩，兴致勃勃的退到一旁观看，侍者立刻将衣服接过去。

“你也喝大了？”王耀做着最后的挽救。

“来吧，这的人都是感性动物，他们对任何形式的艺术都爱得疯癫。”阿尔脱了鞋，将袖子蜷到手肘，“如果今天这聚集的人像亚瑟那样鄙视一切，我是不会这样做的。”阿尔动手扯出王耀塞在裤子里的  
衬衫，并解开几枚纽扣，“来吧，就把这当成我们的卧室，想象你只穿着我的衬——”

“闭嘴。”王耀及时制止，以防他口无遮拦的说出更多。

长耳兔扭腰舞，这年头大家都怀旧，更不要说《低俗小说》是当年绝对的经典。阿尔很喜欢其中乌玛瑟曼和约翰特拉沃尔特对舞的片段，他教过王耀很多次自己即兴的改编版，五次在做爱前，六次在  
欢好后，反正都是每次王耀都只穿一件衬衫就真空上阵。

王耀不擅长踩舞步，但出其意料他跳这支舞时却相当在行，就连他们在婚礼上的简单华尔兹也比不上。

急促的音乐和晃动的胯骨，王耀彻底释放自己的时候，他的荷尔蒙几乎是指数性的爆炸。王耀某些时候与神父的距离其实最差一个罗马领，因为他出席聚会的时候总是假正经的过分，衬衫纽扣总是系到喉咙才罢休。

阿尔握住王耀的手将他扯回怀中，手掌顺着他的胯骨摸向大腿内侧，那是个不会做到底的假动作，但阿尔明显听见他身后有人倒吸了口气。王耀从阿尔怀里滑出去，回到与他面对面的位置，重新踩住欢快的步调。

音乐到达高潮处，阿尔和王耀做出默契的动作，这支舞那也会成为经典，就像所有激情澎湃的爱情电影。

凯撒不知道身后坐到了夏娃身旁，他安抚的捏捏夏娃的手，“你偶尔失败也是好事。”

“看来我的魅力不是对谁都有用。”夏娃叹息，她看着舞池里的阿尔和王耀禁不住有些挫败的难受。

“傻姑娘。”凯撒呼噜了把夏娃的脑袋。

“你还喜欢他吗？”夏娃打掉凯撒的手，将头埋进他的前襟。

“如果你都搞不定他，我又能有什么把握。”凯撒没有正面回答问题，他吻吻夏娃的头发。

“是啊，除了我和安珂尼，谁还能真心喜欢你。”夏娃搂住凯撒的脖子，压低哽咽的声音，“混蛋，你只能配和我们两个白发苍苍。”

“没错，只和你们。”凯撒抱住夏娃，在众人为阿尔和王耀精彩的共舞爆发出掌声和赞美的欢呼时，他低头亲吻了这个争强好胜又小心眼坏脾气的傻姑娘，在背离世界的角落，他知道这千千万万人中只  
有这傻姑娘是全心全意爱着自己。

不求回报的，傻乎乎的爱着，就像他掏心掏肺爱着少年时代的王耀一样。

++++++

今晚所受邀前来，基本是与王耀和阿尔年龄相仿的圈内人，圈内，如果你明白我的意思，圈内的他们年轻富有又英俊漂亮，几乎每一个挑出来都堪称上帝的宠儿。轻浮是美貌的附加恶果之一，虽然不是全部，但的确不可否认会有人因为自己的先天优势而无节制的纵情，当然，此说法亦适用于金钱和权力。所以当聚会到达高潮，情况就变得难以掌控，王耀通常不会在外面喝到失态，但那支舞结束，他的确有些兴奋过了头，就像刚坠入爱河的小年轻，在狂欢的人群中被挟裹着迷失。

阿尔身经百战，他察觉到自己有些轻微醉意的时候，王耀已经喝完第六杯龙舌兰。

“嘿，停下。”阿尔抢下王耀的酒杯，王耀醉了，穿回了自己的三件套，却弄丢了领带。

“领带呢？”阿尔在四周环顾。

“领带呢。”王耀醉醺醺的学舌，他搂住阿尔的脖子，先是朝着他的耳后吹气又尝试含住阿尔的耳垂，“我刚才找到了个好地方。”

“别扯了，你不喜欢那样。”阿尔抱住树袋熊一样缠着他不放的王耀，他知道他指得是厕所隔间。但说实话，除了在口头上意淫王耀，他还真不想在这个时候利用他的神志不清占便宜，“让我带你回去。”

“可是我想去卫生间。”王耀说，“我喝了太多酒了。”

阿尔叹气，他半搂着王耀往大厅另一边走。

“你一个人能行吗？”

“嗯。”王耀站在便池前摸索起自己的裤带，他醉得有些厉害，来回解了三次也没能成功。

“过来。”阿尔将王耀领进隔间。他锁好门，转身从身后抱住王耀拉下他的裤子拉链。

“谢谢。”王耀点点头，盯着马桶洁白的边沿发起呆。

“要我帮你？”阿尔把手停留在王耀的短裤沿上。

“你要一直看着吗？”王耀迟疑，明显还是醉着，“这倒不是不行，可我从来没有被人盯着过的经验。”

喝醉的王耀别有一番风情，眼角潮红，双唇红润。阿尔在心中告诫自己别做多余的动作，他褪下王耀的内裤，一心一意的帮他解决生理问题。

“阿尔，亲亲我。”王耀在阿尔为他重新系好裤带的时候发出幼猫似的呜咽，他攥住阿尔的手，将头靠在阿尔的肩头，扬起下颏去蹭阿尔的脸颊，留下让人心痒痒的啄吻。阿尔握住王耀的下颌狠狠的亲吻了他，他让自己的手停在王耀胯骨两边，强忍着不去碰他。

“回家去，王耀。”阿尔结束气喘吁吁的一吻，“如果你不想明天早上后悔。”

阿尔打电话借了弗朗西斯的车和司机，并且毫不留情的反嘲了他对于自己性生活的觊觎。阿尔把车窗都放下来，让自己和王耀的手都规规矩矩的放在身体两侧，不，王耀不是那种喝醉了就可以随意玩弄的对象。他能和王耀在清醒状态下玩任何性游戏，但他不愿意趁人之危的做出让王耀违背意志的事。

跳蛋和半公开场合性爱从王耀拒绝的那刻起，就被阿尔记上了黑名单，他尽其所能的爱护自己的丈夫，所以显然，所谓爱绝不该只是嘴上说说而已。

阿尔付给司机不菲的小费，然后乘电梯回房间。

“到家——”

王耀的疑问被阿尔的吻堵住了，他甚至等不及开灯，就将王耀抵在距离门最近的墙面上亲吻。阿尔用膝盖顶进王耀的双腿间磨蹭，然后不由分说扯开他的外套，和小马甲。

阿尔将王耀的衬衫推到腋下，用牙齿和指尖狠狠问候了他的乳尖。王耀呜咽出声，他按住阿尔的手，带着哭腔喊道，“阿尔。”

阿尔没停下，他站起身重新吻住王耀的双唇，然后解开他的裤子，让它们堆在王耀的脚边，“踏出来。”

王耀被裤子绊了下，阿尔蹲下去，扶住王耀的腿，将长裤和内裤都丢向身后，“转过去。”阿尔从钱包里掏出一小袋润滑，他没有耐性来玩漫长的前戏了，从王耀和夏娃跳贴身舞开始，他就幻想着要如何快速把王耀操老实。

他一只手抚弄王耀的阴茎等到他兴奋起来，才伸出手指去按揉约括肌。阿尔尽量耐着性子不去弄痛王耀，他低头舔吻王耀的肩胛骨用以缓解自己的急躁。喝醉王耀的身体比平时要更放松，也更敏感。他扶着墙翘起圆翘的臀部，方便阿尔扩张动作。

王耀轻轻喘息，发出难以抑制呻吟，“操我。”

阿尔摘了王耀束头发的发圈。之前每次和王耀做，王耀都会将头发挽成髻，阿尔很喜欢他汗湿脖颈上的碎发，但他同样期待王耀披散头发和他交合似的轻微狼狈，不是有所准备，而是措手不及，完完全全纯粹坦诚的王耀。他爱王耀的衣冠楚楚和游刃有余，但同样期待他的盔甲能够在面对自己的时候露出软肋。

阿尔进入，然后操他。

王耀低吟，酒精让他丢弃了羞耻感，以至于他丝毫意思不到自己说话的时候，声音已染上哭腔。这让阿尔很兴奋，他调好角度向前晃动，以便获取更多王耀的乞求。

阿尔用后进姿势操了会，然后他将王耀翻过来，拉入一个深吻，他抬住王耀的大腿，托住他的臀部，让他夹住自己的胯骨。借助墙面，阿尔再次进入王耀，为了不掉下去王耀必须搂紧阿尔的肩，他的胸膛贴着阿尔的胸膛，肉体和肉体的摩挲总是温暖而心安。

这动作唯一的好处，就是能够让阿尔进的足够深，他每一次挺进都能收获王耀被打乱呼吸的呻吟。阿尔用力的操他，操他的丈夫，操他的真爱，这和单纯的性交是不同的，他操他不是出于私欲，而是发自内心的想和他交融。

“放我下来。”王耀轻咬阿尔的双唇，气息不稳。

阿尔将王耀放在沙发前的小羊皮地毯上，他跪在王耀的双腿之间，然后握住他的胯部进入。王耀用手遮住眼睛，润泽的嘴唇微微张着像是再等待一枚吻。阿尔俯下身拉开王耀的手，饱含爱意依次吻过他的额头，眼睛和鼻梁。

阿尔没能再拖延，酒精对他同样有影响，他最后吻住王耀的嘴唇，猛烈的操动了几下然后射出来，他趴伏在王耀胸口，鼻腔里都是他味道，酒精和绿茶还有纯粹的男性气息。阿尔退出来，用手去摸从王耀股间流出来的精液，他用手把它抹开，像是幼稚鬼在标记领地，他一遍一遍的深吻王耀，然后诱哄他说出自己想听的情话。

“要再来一次吗？”阿尔借着未干的精液将手指探回去。

“再来一次。”

“再来一次什么？”

“再操我一次。”

“谁，你想让谁要再操你一次。”阿尔拂过他的马眼。

“你。”王耀说，他的眼角潮红如上了胭脂。

“我是谁？”阿尔用阴茎在入口处磨蹭徘徊。

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”王耀回答，他遮住眼睛，声音又一次染上哭腔。“你个王八蛋。”

“好了，对不起。”阿尔低头吻住王耀。他为自己的捉弄而真心感到抱歉。

阿尔将王耀抱上沙发，让他枕住扶手，王耀的膝窝架在他的手臂上，比起第一轮的操，阿尔明显第二轮来的更温柔，他尽力延长这莫名而生的温情，好像再向王耀证明他有能力做一个合格的丈夫，不，比那更好，他甚至可以做到比那更多。

王耀将阿尔拉下来亲吻他，“你想知道什么？”

“你想告诉我什么？”阿尔亲吻王耀的心口。

“我什么都想告诉你。”王耀说，“我有太多秘密了，可是却连树洞都不敢说。”

“为什么？”阿尔喘息，晃动身形。

“因为每一个都是皇帝长驴耳朵般的秘密，说了就万劫不复。”王耀舔舔嘴唇，盯住上方阿尔额头的汗珠，它们在黑暗处折射着月光，几乎是闪闪发亮，

“那你还想和我说？”阿尔直起身，让王耀跨坐。

“只是想。”王耀扬起脖颈，纵容阿尔在他汗湿的脖颈上印下吻痕。

“那要怎么做，你才能说出来？”阿尔贪婪的抚揉王耀的后背和臀部，然后握着他的脖颈与他亲吻。

“我不知道，也许它们都会被我带入棺材。”

“那你现在有能透露的吗？”

“有。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
